Desire
Desire & Decorum, Book 1 is an upcoming book to Choices. It is the first book of the ''Desire & Decorum'' series. Summary It's court or be courted when you learn you're one of the most eligible heiresses in England! Does true love await you at the grand Edgewater Estate? Chapters Chapter 1: ' ''It's court or be courted when you learn you're one of the most eligible heiresses in England! Does true love await you at the grand Edgewater Estate? 'Chapter 2: ' It's time to face your father: the Earl of Edgewater... Will he embrace you as a daughter? Or reject you for your low birth? Gallery Choices Latest App Update.png|Reveal of new Book w/ summary DESIREANDDECORUMQANDA.jpg|Q&A for Desire & Decorum DesireandDecorumQuestionansweredonInsta.jpg| Part II of the Q&A for Desire & Decorum Desire & Decorum Cover.png|Cover reveal with release date Desire&Decorum Sneak Peek.jpg|Sneak Peek #1 D&DSneakPeek.png|Sneak Peek #2 D&DSneakPeek2.jpg|Sneak Peek #3 D&D Chapter 1 Reveal.png|Chapter 1 Reveal Promotional Videos Choices Stories You Play - Desire & Decorum Teaser 1 Choices Stories You Play - Desire & Decorum Teaser 2 Choices Stories You Play - Desire & Decorum Teaser 3 Choices Stories You Play - Desire & Decorum Teaser 4 Trivia * On June 1, 2018 Pixelberry announced that a book in the historical fiction genre was in the works, and would be launching in the next few months.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/6/1/veil-of-secrets ** On June 21, 2018 this was confirmed via the summary for the Choices' App latest update. * It also seems to be taking inspiration from Jane Austen's [https://janeausten.wikia.com/wiki/Pride_and_Prejudice Pride and Prejudice]. ** This was confirmed via the hashtags that choices used likehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BlTe1UxHsId/?hl=en&taken-by=choicesgame: **#senseandsensibility''' **'#northangerabbey' **'#mansfieldpark' **'#janeausten' **'#prideandprejudice' **'#lizziebennetdiaries' **'#emmaapproved' **'#austenite' * This is the first book under the Historical Fiction genre. ** It is also the 4th book in the Choices Universe after The Crown & The Flame trilogy to be set in the past. * On June 26, 2018, it is mentioned that the book is set to be released in late summer.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/6/26/americas-most-eligible * On June 29, 2018, during the Choices' Instagram stream, it was revealed that the story is set in regency England. * On July 16, 2018 the first video teaser was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1018944434371682305 * On July 18, 2018 a second teaser was released across various social media platforms revealing the book cover and confirmed that the book will be released on Monday, July 30, 2018.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1019693518023897088 ** It is the second book to be released on Monday after The Junior, Book 1. * On July 20, 2018, a sneak peak was released showing a rose, a fan and a letter with a wax seal.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1020399809579036672 * On July 23, 2018, a second sneak peek was released, this time featuring who appears to be Your Character and two of her love interests.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1021493612138426370 * On July 24, 2018, a third sneak peek was released, this time it was a 10-second video showcasing the title of the book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1021835050919182336 * On July 25, 2018, a fourth sneak peek was released showing a portrait of a family and the description of Chapter 1 was released on the same day.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1022269467277942784 * On July 26, 2018, a fifth sneak peek was released showcasing the title and promoting the book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1022579971028484096 *8 Following the trend with more recent series, the first two chapters were revealed to be released on its launch date. *On July 27, 2018, a sixth sneak peek was released, where we get a bit more backstory to the Main Character of this book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1022948704217489408 *Additionally, on this same day a blogpost for an interview with the writers for this book was released. In it they revealed various things. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1022971744171094017 **Desire & Decorum is a Regency romance set in England in the early 1800s. When you become the heiress to the grand Edgewater Estate, you’ll have to navigate high society to cement your place among the British elite and even have a chance at love along the way! **There will be gorgeous new artwork for the various estates you visit in the course of the story, along with all the different period dresses too. **The writers have tried to bring some much needed diversity to a typically very white and homogeneous genre. Amongst the elements being incorporated into the story such as: how the population was changing within England at the time, the black Americans who fought for England in the Revolution and War of 1812 respectively, and Britain’s changing relationship with places like the Ottoman Empire. **We'll have several suitors in this book, but a big thing in Regency romance is matchmaking; so in D&D, the writers will explore some of that matchmaking, along with the complex social scene. Which in turn could result in a situation where perhaps you’ll find a suitor who suits you, even if your family doesn’t approve. **It's the first foray into Historical Fiction, but the writers confirmed this won't be the last!http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/7/27/desire-decorum References Category:Stories Category:Upcoming Books Category:Historical Fiction Category:Romance Category:Female Lead Category:Desire & Decorum